<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Training of Agent Nite-Lite by Lacrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622538">The Training of Agent Nite-Lite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrow/pseuds/Lacrow'>Lacrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SPY x FAMILY (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Miniseries, Not really sure how to categorize this, Slice of Life, The discord is insane, small chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrow/pseuds/Lacrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amidst a personnel shortage, Agent Twilight is forced to resume his role as mentor. With a new recruit under his wing, he's going to show her what it truly means to be an agent for WISE...hopefully, she won't quit before the year's up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meet Olivia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay the legend of Agent Nite-Lite has grown far faster than I could have ever imagined. I incorporated as much as I could, but seeing as how there's like 4 different Olivia's at this point this is as good as I could get. Hopefully it's enjoyable regardless.</p><p>Chapters are tiny and I'll throw them in whenever I feel like. This is just gonna be a fun little side-project.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanitized halls. The constant buzz of switchboards and people chattering on phones in the background. Though Olivia hadn't yet completely grown accustomed to it all, she would have been lying if she'd said it wasn't all exhilarating. To think the she, after years of grueling exams both mental and physical, was finally deemed fit to join the ranks of her country's most elite secret agents. Those who had given up their lives, dreams, and desires for the sake of world peace. There, alone in empty meeting room with her newly designated mentor, the young woman stood tall and proud.</p><p>Olivia marveled at him. She'd heard all the stories going in; the greatest spy in all of Westalis, and there he was standing in front of her. He'd single-highhandedly stopped a nuclear bomb from going off in a busy metropolitan area. He'd foiled a terrorist plot at the Inusan Summit that would have resulted in the death of a prime minister, likely avoiding another war. Even his current mission, the one personally assigned to him from the higher-up's, was meant stabilize the country they both found themselves in. To prevent hostilities from rising, he'd somehow managed to secure a wife and daughter. A family.</p><p>He had no name. Those that knew him simply called him Twilight.</p><p>Starting from that day onward, he would be her senior.</p><p>To learn under the tutelage of a master spy such as him, Olivia felt truly honored. She shifted a hair's breadth in place, unable to fully contain her enthusiasm. While Twilight thumbed absently through a clipboard full of papers, she quickly brushed unruly orange locks from her face. Her hair was short and curly, but dammit if it didn't get in the way. It didn't help she was several heads shorter than him, which only made it more difficult to look up at him with bangs in her way. Perhaps she could borrow a hair-tie from one of the more senior spies. What was on of their names, again? Nightfall...?</p><p>"...Right then," Twilight suddenly spoke up. He didn't look up from his paper, though Olivia flinched all the same.</p><p>"Sir!" she straightened. Butterflies flew in her stomach and her mouth ran dry. Finally, this would be her big moment!</p><p>Twilight glanced at her. "Due to recent personnel shortages and at the request of my handler, I have been designated your trainer for the foreseeable future."</p><p>"Yes, sir!" There was no way for her to seem any taller. Already she was stretching as much as humanly possible.</p><p>"As is tradition, you are to be given the temporary moniker of 'Agent Nite-Lite', until such a future time when a new code name is deemed appropriate."</p><p>Olivia nodded stiffly; the newly-christened Nite-Lite suddenly found her mentor's clipboard spun around to face her. She blinked before realizing that there was paperwork to fill out. Twilight handed her the papers and a pen to write with, and she spent the next couple minutes initialing and signing her new code name in various places. Once that was done, Twilight nodded to her and took the clipboard back. He turned around to unload the paperwork on a nearby filing cabinet, and agent Nite-Lite took the opportunity to gush over the next few hours in her head.</p><p>What would they do first? Perhaps some training at the firing range to get her shooting skills up to par? It'd been a while since her marksmanship test and she was a bit rusty, but the thought of flubbing in front of her legendary trainer was more than a little off putting. Maybe they would go over how to properly put on a flawless disguise? Twilight was famous for his thousand-faces, so it was certainly a possibility. Of course, maybe she was just getting ahead of herself and they would simply do some paperwork; not necessarily the most exciting thing to do, but...at least she was an agent now!</p><p>Nite-Lite stood there patiently as Twilight seemed lost in his thoughts. She tried to be polite and not pry into the private conversation he seemed to be whispering to himself at the time, though after a certain point of waiting for him to say something she couldn't help it. Her lips disappeared as her ears zeroed in on his conversation of one; something about picking up a woman named Anya? And...Bond needed to be fed, whoever that was. Also, Twilight kept saying <em>your, </em>even though he was supposedly talking to himself. Was he...practicing for an interrogation, or something?</p><p>His head snapped towards her in a flash. Immediately, Nite-Lite froze. Her face was stoic, but internally she was screaming. "Agent Nite-Lite."</p><p>"Y-yes, sir!" Her mentor was different now. She could tell the cogs in his head were turning much quicker than they had been previously. Clearly, he had an idea.</p><p>"I'm currently in the middle of several important missions, including my main mission of Operation Strix," he revealed coolly. "As it stands, I could certainly use your help."</p><p>Air escaped her lungs as she looked up at Twilight. He stared down at her with a serious look on his face, and agent Nite-Lite knew this was it. "Of course, sir! Whatever you need!"</p><p>"Good to hear," he nodded. Twilight reached into his pocket and pulled out some keys. "It's early-release at my daughter's school, and I need you to pick her up for me. Also if you could let the dog out, that'd be great."</p><p>...School? Daughter? Dog? Nite-Lite blinked in confusion as the keys were dropped into her outstretched palm. She wasn't quite sure what was going on, but listened to her new mentor all the same as he explained where Eden Academy was and where to pick up his daughter at. He wrote down his address and gave explicit instructions to <em>not give </em>his dog treats under any circumstances, otherwise he'd get the farts again. His little girl was to immediately start on homework upon entering, and Nite-Lite was to remain there until Twilight's wife got home later.</p><p>"If anybody asks, just tell them you're one of the nurses at my clinic doing me a favor," he instructed flippantly. Already he was gathering his coat.</p><p>He gave her their names, a quick list of possible conversation starters for when Yor arrived, and before Nite-Lite even knew it he was heading for the door. Twilight gave her a hurried wave before disappearing around the corner, leaving the woman standing there with a set of keys and some loose pieces of paper. For a moment she hesitated; surely this was one of those pranks that senior agents pull on the newbies? She half-expected Twilight to re-emerge with several others in tow to laugh at her expense. Just some harmless ribbing from them, right?</p><p>A couple minutes of standing there told her...no, that wouldn't be the case. As realization struck her, Nite-Lite's face fell flat; did...Twilight just unload his errands on her? No, she must have been overreacting. Clearly this was all part of her training. Right, these tasks were in the best interests of her career. It was easy, all she had to do was pick up...Twilight's daughter at school. And then...wait around for the dog to poop so she could pick it up with a plastic bag. And after all that was done, she just had to...stand around and make small talk with his wife, Mrs. Forger...</p><p>"...The legendary Twilight, huh?" Nite-Lite seethed. The paper shook in her hands as she restrained herself.</p><p>If this was any indication of what was in store for her at W.I.S.E...perhaps it wouldn't be too late to go back to waitressing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Here, Have a Cookie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was amazing what one month of performing odd-jobs could do to a person.</p><p>Nite-Lite hardly recognized herself looking in the mirror; who once was a bright-eyed agent ready to take on the world just four weeks ago, now eyed her occupation with a healthy amount of skepticism. That's not to say she didn't appreciate the important work WISE did. At the end of the day, the organization was still vital in preventing total war from breaking out between nations. Keeping that in mind, however, she still couldn't ignore just how...screwy things seemed to operate. Just underneath the thin veneer of order, her workplace was odd. In more ways than one.</p><p>Agent Twilight, her mentor, was far from what she had been expecting. Given all the stories she'd heard about him coming into the agency, one would have expected him to be some kind of god-among-men. He was tall, conventionally handsome, and <em>seemed </em>like an intelligent individual. His accomplishments were no joke and he certainly was well-experienced, but...even with all that, he was far less impressive than Nite-Lite hoped he would be. A month working underneath him had shown her all that firsthand.</p><p>He was constantly tired, exhausted even. Nite-Lite supposed that was partially understandable given he constantly juggled multiple missions, but even then someone of his caliber should have been able to handle it. So what if he had a wife and daughter? It couldn't have been that difficult, and even if it was she was fairly certain he was embellishing some things. After all, what kind of woman would be able to launch people into ceilings and slice tennis balls into tiny pieces? Clearly he was losing his marbles, both him and agent Nightfall; she always corroborated any stories involving his wife bitterly.</p><p>Oh, and that was another thing.</p><p>Agent Nightfall was head-over-heels infatuated with him. It was so painfully obvious, and yet Nite-lite could practically rip her hair out knowing that <em>no one else </em>seemed to notice. Not even Twilight himself, who was supposedly known far and wide as a <em>master seducer. </em>Nite-Lite honestly couldn't tell if such a fact were ever true in the first place; perhaps marriage had dulled his libido or something, or maybe people just liked to talk. Regardless of the reason, she couldn't fathom anyone fawning over the so-called <em>legendary </em>Twilight. To her, he was just another annoying boss.</p><p>Go pay the electricity bill for him. Pick up groceries. Stakeout his apartment to make sure no one came looking for his wife and daughter.</p><p>The only reason she hadn't made any complaint to the higher-ups at that point was because, <em>technically, </em>he was still teaching her things. Whether by design or not, she learned how to craft disguises in order to keep Mrs. Forger from suspecting an affair was happening behind her back (same woman everyday helping him? Unacceptable). Nite-Lite had honed her surveillance skills while hanging out on rooftops while Twilight was out on overnight missions. Plus, she'd definitely packed on some muscle carrying things to and from the grocery store.</p><p>All circumstantial and not at all evidence of him being a good mentor to her, but...she definitely could have done worse.</p><p>Perhaps that's why she didn't question it too much when Twilight walked in after a long mission. He'd arrived to debrief with his handler, but before that stopped by Nite-Lite's tiny desk to drop of a small token. She blinked in surprise when a plastic tubberware bin was placed on her desk. Inside looked to be cookies of various sizes and designs, none of which seemed intentional.</p><p>"Nite-lite," he smiled, shaking the container. "Thank you for your diligent work these past few weeks. I thought I'd bring you some cookies."</p><p>Dessert? A bit childish, but certainly a welcome surprise. Nite-Lite smirked a little. "Really? Well...thank you, sir! Did you get them from the cafe across the street?"</p><p>"Ah, no," he admitted as the young agent grabbed a couple from him. "My wife was testing out a new recipe and these were the result."</p><p>A cookie that was bound for her mouth suddenly froze in Nite-Lite's hand. Her eyes twisted and refocused on her mentor, who at that point seemed uncharacteristically sweaty. She had no way of knowing what was going through his head at that moment...specifically, him trying to recall whether or not he ever mentioned what a horrible cook his wife was.</p><p>"...Yor Forger made these, sir?" Nite-Lite asked with a polite tone that masterfully hid her fear.</p><p>"Yes," Twilight replied without missing a beat. He couldn't get rid of that look in his eyes, though. "Is that a problem?"</p><p>"W-well, <em>no," </em>Nite-Lite answered back waveringly. "It's just that if I ate this, it would be going against the memo sent by your handler to not eat your wife's cooking under any circumstances."</p><p>Twilight's face suddenly fell. He let out a defeated sigh. "Damn, I forgot she sent that out."</p><p>Nite-Lite breathed in relief. "Well, I guess that just means more for you, right? Now you won't have to share!"</p><p>"Nobody likes a smart-ass agent Nite-Lite," Twilight growled. He pushed the tubberware over so she could return the cookies.</p><p>That was another thing; Yor Briar, Twilight's fake-but-not-really wife, clearly wasn't a normal person. Perhaps that was for the best, considering finding a sane woman willing to get married in one week was damn near impossible, but that was besides the point. According to Twilight, she'd raised her brother since they were both children; you'd think she'd have learned how to cook by then? Also, where did she get all the money to support them both as children? That, coupled with those tales of her superhuman strength, made Nite-Lite understandably wary.</p><p>"Well...if you don't want to eat them, sir, why not just throw them away?" Nite-Lite asked earnestly. She frowned when Twilight shook his head.</p><p>"Negative. WISE has a strict policy against environmental warfare," he sighed again. "Also I can't feed the dog again...I don't think Bond would survive."</p><p>"You could always send them to her brother? The SSS agent?" Nite-Lite reasoned. "He seems like he'd enjoy it. Besides...maybe your wife's cooking might kill him!"</p><p>She meant it as a joke. Clearly <em>he</em> knew Yor's cookies were inedible, but Nite-Lite still found herself squirming under Twilight's glare. "Are you implying my wife's food is poisonous?"</p><p>Nite-Lite gulped. She expected him to get up and chew her out, and for a moment she held her breath. She was quickly relieved to find that wouldn't be the case, though. After continuing to glare for a time, Twilight eventually relented. He bowed his head in defeat and fetched one of the cookies from the container. He held it up to his nose, sniffed it, and immediately his expression sank.</p><p>"Y'know...it's not the taste, so much as what it does to your stomach," Twilight sighed. He hesitated for a moment, then popped it in his mouth.</p><p>Silence. Nite-Lite watched and waited. Twilight did the same.</p><p>A minute later, and it happened. A rumble came from her mentor's stomach, a sound so ghastly that it practically made her desk shudder. Twilight's face contorted in painful regret, and for the first time since becoming his trainee Nite-Lite honestly felt bad for him. She said nothing, though; not a word was spoken as he grabbed the remaining cookies and shuffled out of the tiny office space. The sounds of his ruined stomach continued to echo out through the hall, and it wasn't long before he'd left her once more. Nite-Lite could only shake her head at the sight.</p><p>Thank god she always checked her memos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>